


mcyt stardew valley au

by sincerelykidney



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelykidney/pseuds/sincerelykidney
Summary: george was tired of his job at jojomart. everyday he would sit inside his cubicle, typing away at his computer. he had a chance to escape to his late grandfather's farm in a small town and he took it.
Kudos: 6





	mcyt stardew valley au

the bus ride was long. essempee farm was far from the city. it was located in a small town called "stardew valley," george had never heard of it.

he inherited the farm from his late grandfather that had died ages ago. it was only just a few days prior that george actually found out that he was the owner of essempee farm.

as he got off the bus, he was greeted by three people. a boy with purple eyes, a man in a light blue hoodie, (he also had a pendulum dangling from his neck) and a man with blonde hair with a green hoodie. the most interesting thing about the green hoodied person is that he had a mask covering his face. (porcelain with a messy smiley face painted on, that was the best guess george could’ve made.)

the masked man was the first to speak up. "george! nice to meet you." his voice seemed rather familiar, perhaps he was the person that george had spoken on the phone with. his name is something along the lines of dream.

george smiled at him and shook his hand, "nice to meet you too, uh... dream, was it?"

”yep! and these two are purpled and punz,” he gestured to the two other people standing next to him, “they both handle all the construction work throughout the valley.”

“if you ever need something built, feel free to head to our workshop.” said punz, “it’s located just north of your farm.”

purpled stayed silent. it seemed as if he was trying to hide behind the man. (oh well, george didn’t mind. he didn’t blame the kid, it’s not everyday you meet someone new.)

"i'll keep that in mind." he turned his attention back to dream, "where's the farm, anyway?"

"oh! follow me."

.

.

.

the farm was big. bigger than george had expected it to be. jesus, how did his grandpa do this by himself?

the field itself was a mess, it was overgrown and filled with rubble. you could barely walk around, let alone plant anything.

the house was nice, but dusty. it had one-room with some furniture and a fireplace. there was a chest in the corner, george walked towards it and opened it. it had basic tools in it. a sickle, an axe, a pickaxe, a hoe, and a watering can.

he picked up the tools. " _i guess these will have to do for the time being. i can always get new ones or upgrade them."_

he placed them back into the chest and checked the time. it was already 10pm? huh, oh well. time to go to bed. george told himself that he would start clearing the fields tomorrow. he would make his grandfather proud.


End file.
